disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Truck Wheels
with monster truck wheels.]] Monster Truck Wheels is a special feature in the Disney Infinity games. It is the ability to apply special wheels to a vehicle which turn it into a monster truck. Nearly all ground vehicles can be equipped with this feature, including all of those that have wheels, but also extending to some that do not. This function can be used in the Disney INFINITY video game franchise in both the Cars Play Set mode and the Toy Box mode. Appearance with monster truck tires.]] The monster truck tires that appear on a vehicle normally have the same design. They are large, black tires that appear underneath a vehicle in place of its existing wheels. Holding the wheels in place is a large system of hydraulics and suspension. The bulk of this system is blue, but the springs of the suspension are red. Monster truck tires generally look the same on any vehicle they are equipped on, but their appearance does change for some vehicles, such as Vanellope's Candy Kart, when it needs to better reflect the design of the vehicle itself. Ways to Equip with monster truck tires.]] There are many ways to equip monster truck wheels, and they vary depending on which game is being played. In the Cars Play Set, monster truck wheels are equipped from a platform at the back of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, and are made available after the purchase of the Monster Truck Tires from the Toy Store. In the Toy Box in Disney Infinity, monster truck wheels can be equipped via the use of green Goo. This can come from driving over a Grow Panel, being shot by the Goo Grower, or driving over the goo inside the Goo Volcano. In Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, because goo was cut from the game due to the fact that the game's creators didn't have enough time to resize every character before the game's release, the Monster Truck Wheel Panel was added to give vehicles monster truck wheels. It functions in the same way as the Grow Panel and the Shrink Panel in that a land vehicle must simply drive over the new panel toy in order for it to get and acquire monster truck tires. Vehicles Only land-based vehicles can use monster truck tires, but not all of them can. The land vehicles that are incompatible with monster truck wheels are: *Calico Motorcycle *Crusader With Extension *Hydra Motorcycle *Procyon *S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle *S.H.I.E.L.D. Sky-Cycle *Snowmobile Alternate Designs with monster truck wheels.]] Several vehicles, when equipped with monster truck wheels, actually change the design of the wheels to match their own unique design. These include: *Asgardian Battle Wedge (the wheels the same as on most vehicles, but they have a purple energy glow around them) *Cinderella's Coach (the wheels themselves are the same as on most vehicles, but the suspension and coils under the car are replaced by light blue axels and golden support bars to make it look less modern and more medieval) *King Candy's Royal Racer (changes tires to larger versions of its own tires; suspension remains the same colors) *Light Runner (changes wheels to TRON-style translucent blue and black, the same color scheme as the Light Runner itself) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hovercar (changes wheels to now be grey and metallic, with translucent blue lights where the tires should be.) *Stunt Buggy (the wheels themselves are the same as on most vehicles, but the coils under the car are grey instead of red) *Vanellope's Candy Kart (changes tires to larger versions of its own tires and suspension to look like candy) Trivia with monster truck wheels at E3.]] *Despite not having any wheels at all in their normal state, the Scarab, the Mining Transport, the Asgardian Battle Wedge, and Luke's Landspeeder can all be equipped with monster truck wheels. The wheels appear in their normally colored state on all of these vehicles. *Lola and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hovercar can both equip monster truck wheels; however, when they do, they lose the ability to fly. *When the Parking Lot Tram tows a character behind it, if it equips monster truck wheels, only its cab will be affected by them; the wheels of the extra car(s) behind it will remain the same. *To promote Disney Infinity, a life-size model of Cinderella's Coach with monster truck wheels was erected and displayed at the different Disney Infinity events, like E3 and the Gadgetorium. Gallery ToyBox GameMaking MonsterTruck1.jpg|Tow Mater with monster truck wheels. RalphTruck.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph driving Ralph's Wrecking Truck with monster truck wheels. Onlyinfinity.png|Captain Jack Sparrow driving Cinderella's Coach with monster truck wheels. See Also Monster Truck Wheel PanelCategory:Objects Category:DI Category:DI2 Category:Disney INFINITY